Sequel of 'Luhan Lagi Badmood'
by Sung Eun Jae
Summary: semua ini berawal dari luhan yang selingkuh (?) di line.Summary gaje. /EXO/HUNHAN/YAOI.


Author : seongeunjae  
Title : sequel of 'luhan lagi badmood'  
Length : drabble  
Rate: T  
Genre : humour,family,OOC  
Main cast : oh sehun & luhan  
Other cast : EXO member  
Summary : kisah ini berawal dari luhan yang selingkuh /? Summary gaje.  
Disclaimer : plot dan jalan cerita punya saya,hunhan beserta isinya /? Punya sment dan orang tua nya masing masing

Warning! Typo(s) for sure and Boys Love inside!  
Don't like don't read!  
Thanks..

* * *

.

.  
.

semenjak kejadian tadi sore luhan selingkuh di line /? Sehun mengurung diri dikamar.

"Sehun! Buka pintu nya dengar dulu penjelasan hyung!" Ujar luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sehun.  
"Sehun ga mau denger apa-apa lagi! Semua nya udah jelas!"  
"Jelas apanya? Kamu belum denger apa-apa!"  
"Apa? Belum denger apa-apa? Terus yang di tempat latihan itu apa?" Ujar sehun dari dalam kamar. Luhan terdiam, 'bener juga sih apa kata nya'  
"Yaudah deh kalau kamu ga mau denger, hyung juga ga akan maksa" desah luhan pasrah, berlalu menuju dapur.

Luhan mendengus pelan,sampai tepukan kecil dibahu nya mengagetkan nya "Sabar hyung" luhan menoleh, oh ternyata baekkie ._.  
"Iya byunbaek, padahal kan hyung mau jelasin itu cuma salah paham T.T hyung kangen sehun baekki-ah T^T" ujar luhan sambil ngelap ingus di baju byunbaek.  
"ih, Hyung! Kok ngelap nya di baju baekki sih!" Gerutu byunbaek.  
Luhan langsung cengir sambil ngangkat tangan 'V' sign dan langsung ngebirit kabur.

On sehun side..

"Hiks hiks hiks.. Luhan hyung selingkuh!" Muncul deh sifat kekanakan sehun, "huaaa luhan hyung!" Tangisan sehun semakin menggelegar.  
"Huwee sebenernya sehun kangen luhan hyung!"  
"Heh maknae ! Berisik amet sih!" Gerutu someone disamping sehun yang sedang tidur dengan indah nya tapi dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak elit (?)  
Sehun dengan wajah datar nya ngelempar tuh orang pake bantal  
"bisa diem ga hyung! Lagi sedih nih" ujar sehun sambil narik ingus.  
"Dasar maknae kurang ajar!"  
"Dasar leader pendek!"  
"Biar pendek tapi gue suHOLANG KAYA weeek " ujar lider pendek aka holang kaya aka joonmyun aka suho ._.  
"rese dih -,-" Suho langsung aja kabur takut si maknae ngamuk.

* * *

"Hoy luhan hyung! Sehun-mu itu ganggu tidur suHOLANG KAYA tau ga!" Suho nyembur luhan yang lagi baca buku di ruang tv. Luhan tersentak  
"Mianhae, joonmyun-ah aku belum bisa bicara sama sehun"ujar luhan sambil bermurung. Melihat perubahan wajah luhan, suho sedikit iba  
"ah gwenchana hyung, lagian itu maknae, dasar maknae labil ekonomi (?) !"  
"Iya sehun belum mengerti kontroversi hati ku (?) "  
"Padahal kalian kan bisa membangkit kan konspirasi kemakmuran (?)"  
"Eh kita kok jadi kayak vicky sih -,-?"  
"Vicky siapa hyung?"  
"Vicky twenty nine my age" ujar luhan polos,suho ngakak.  
Oke, leader dan older mulai kena virus vicky gotik xDDD

* * *

"Sehun!" Panggil luhan , sehun baru saja keluar kamar semenjak tadi sore. Sehun mengacuhkan luhan tanpa menoleh siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu. Sehun begitu saja melewati luhan yang ada depannya. Mata sehun tampak merah.  
Dan luhan merasa bersalah,  
"Sehun" ujar luhan lagi, kali ini dengan menahan tangan sehun.  
Dengan segera sehun menepis nya .  
"Hiks.. " Satu isakan keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu. sehun menoleh ke luhan sebentar, kemudian ia menghadap lurus lagi terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati sehun karena telah membuat luhan nya menangis.  
"Hiks hiks .." Isak luhan. Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya, sehun benar benar tidak bisa menahan lagi akhirnya ia memeluk luhan dengan erat.  
"Ssstt hyung,uljima" usap sehun pada puncak kepala luhan.  
"Hiks hiks hiks .. Huwee" tangis luhan semakin kencang. Sehun semakin panik  
"mianhae hyung, mian"ujar sehun sambil sesekali mengecup kening luhan dengan sayang. Luhan akhirnya meredakan isakan nya dan mengadah kan kepalanya keatas melihat sehun. "Sehun udah ga marah lagi kan?" Kata luhan dengan puppy eyes nya. Sehun gemas,  
"iya hyung..." Dan mencium pipi kanan luhan. Luhan tersipu dan memerah,  
"gomawo sehunnie!"  
"Ne...baby lu"  
.

.

.

.

.

END

Pikiran saya entah kemana-mana dan terciptalah ff gaje bin ancur ini Oke ff ini benar benar OOC banget =.="  
apalagi pas bagian vicky gotik ._.

Already read this?  
Give A Review Juseyo '/\'  
Gomawo...


End file.
